


teen spirit

by noalinnea



Series: Lord of the Rings Seven RPF Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando likes dirty talk and Karl gets help with getting his balls sorted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

"Okay! Everybody get back in line! Ready? Viggo, is there a problem?"

Viggo shifted uneasily in the saddle. "The armour is squashing my balls."

Peter didn't even blink. "Somebody help Viggo sort out his balls."

There were a few grins hidden beneath leather gloved hands but next to Orlando Karl broke into a giggling fit.

Orlando turned around to him. "Seriously? You're giggling? Because of a balls joke?"

Karl apparently tried hard to keep some sort of composure, his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

Orlando shook his head. "You do that at every mention of private parts?"

Karl was gasping for air and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

Orlando leaned closer towards him. "A shame, really. Completely spoils the fun of dirty talk."

Karl froze, his eyes widening. "What?" he asked a little breathlessly.

Orlando smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I wouldn't want you to start giggling when I have my cock up you ass," he said, winking at Karl who blushed furiously.

"Karl, Orlando, everything okay?"

Orlando turned around towards Peter. "Karl seems to have a problem with his armor, too," he called back, managing to sound perfectly innocent.

There was an exasperated huff from Karl when two members of the costume department came hurrying towards them.

"I'm getting back at you for this," he said between grit teeth.

Orlando just grinned at him. "Already looking forward to that."

Karl dismounted and Orlando could hear him mutter something under his breath that sounded like 'murder you in your sleep'. He leaned down towards Karl:

"And ruin your nice new sheets? I don't think so."

Karl glowered at him and then pressed the reins of his horse into his hands before he stalked off to have his costume adjusted.

"This is not over," he said over his shoulder.

"I count on it. And now go have your balls sorted out!"


End file.
